Consecuencias
by Ashery24
Summary: Historia situada en el suceso del sauce boxeador. "Todo acto tiene sus consecuencias" Una lección que Sirius nunca olvidara. Yaoi  SB/SS . Tragedia y muerte de personajes
1. Los perros no pueden llorar

Vuelvo con mis historias. Y con los Snack. Y mis intentos de enganchar a la gente a esta pareja que me enamoro desde el primer momento. Y por fin algo decentemente maduro. Todas mis historias hasta hora me han parecido muy tranquilas y con un vocabulario muy coloquial. Esta historia trágica (ya veremos porque) tiene un vocabulario algo más cuidado. Aunque no mucho (XDU).

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que puedan reconocer es de J.K. Lo demás todo mío.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi (relación chicoxchico), semi AU (universo alterno) y muerte de personajes

**Edit: **He alargado el capitulo incluiendo la explicación en él. Siento que fuera tan corto pero lo escribi a mano y parecia más largo (XDU). También tengo ideas para un segundo capitulo gracias a Danny ch.25 Gracias òuó.

* * *

><p><strong>1-Los perros no pueden llorar.<strong>

El sauce boxeador. Aquel árbol que contenía el misterio que él, Severus Snape, quería resolver. Solo tenia que apretar aquel nudo, solo eso...

Pero algo le carcomía. ¿Porqué Black quería que lo descubriera?. No tenia sentido. Ningún sentido. Bueno no había nada que hacer, estaba decidido y tenia que darse prisa antes de que sonara el toque de queda.

* * *

><p>Un bostezo se oyó en el cuartel general de los merodeadores. O mejor dicho el cuarto que los cuatro chicos compartían. El autor de este bostezo era un chico de cabello castaño y ojos café. James Potter. El susodicho volvió a bostezar mientrasmiraba a su alrededor buscando algo con que divertirse.<p>

Pero nada. Peter estaba castigado, Sirius estaba Merlín sabe donde y Remus, la única persona que estaba con él en la habitación, no era precisamente el alma de la fiesta...

-James me tengo que ir ya dentro de poco anochecerá

-¿Qué? Jo Moony que me aburro mucho. No me dejes solo que no se donde demonios se ha metido Sirius.

-¿Y porque no lo miras en el mapa?-respondió Remus mientras salía de la habitación

-Buena idea Remus-alabo el otro a su, ahora ausente, amigo

Así que, con renovados ánimos, James cogió el mapa para ver donde demonios se había metido su querido amigo.

No encontró a Sirius, pero lo que si vio era a Snape en el inició del camino secreto que daba a la casa de los gritos. Casa que dentro de poco estaría ocupada por un hombre lobo.

Rápidamente James salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección al sauce boxeador dejando olvidado el mapa del merodeador abierto sobre la cama

* * *

><p>Sirius estaba feliz. Había notado la curiosidad que sentía Severus ante el misterio de Remus. Por eso le había mandado al sauce boxeador revelándole el secreto de su pasillo y enseñándole como acceder a él. Y ahora él, Sirius Black, le salvaría heroicamente de las garras de Remus, quedaría como un héroe y Severus le amaría por fin y odiaría ha Remus. No es que el odiara a su amigo, pero lo que si le hacia arder la sangre era el hecho de que el licántropo parecía llevarse muy bien con el chico de Slytherin.<p>

Con esa perspectiva, Sirius abrió la puerta del cuarto que compartía con sus amigos para prepararse para esa noche. Tenia que pensar bien como quería salvar a su amor. Tenia que quedar como todo un héroe ante el chico de cabellos y ojos ónice.

Al entrar le extraño que estuviera tan vacía. "Donde estará James"-se pregunto extrañado el joven. Extrañeza que paso a mayores al ver el mapa del merodeador abierto sobre la cama de James. Extrañeza que se convirtió en horror al ver los dos nombres que estaban en el pasillo hacia la casa de los gritos. James Potter y Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>No podía ser. No podía un estúpido impulso acabar en una broma cruel.<p>

Malditos fueran sus celos si dejaba que algo horrible pasara. Y, malditas fueran sus piernas, ahora patas, si aquello se convertía en una tragedia.

Si no volvía a ver unos ojos castaños mirándolo con picardía o unos ojos color miel mirándolo con sutil y maternal

reprobación.

Si, simplemente, no volvía a ver aquellos ojos azabache que le hundían en la más deliciosa de las locuras.

No era demasiado tarde, aún podía llegar, aún podía salvarlos.

Patas caninas corriendo sobre húmedo césped. Grises nubes adornando la escena con su devastadora creación.

Truenos, relámpagos, rayos iluminando la escena a placer. Luna oculta, pero llena, horriblemente llena. Lluvia y relámpagos y rayos, truenos, lluvia y un aullido.

El aullido del lobo.

_Es un sonido sobrenatural que evoca miedo y sobrecogimiento. Y produce desesperación en el corazón de un perro que ahora es hombre de nuevo. Porque los perros no pueden llorar_.

* * *

><p>Si Sirius ha llegado tarde. De ahí también el AU. James y Severus han muerto a manos de Remus.<p>

¿Reviews? (Si me llega alguno anónimo lo contesto en mi perfil, así que no tienen excusa X,D)


	2. Dolor compartido

Despues de dos semanas de examnes, bloquearme con una escena y fastidiarse el ordenador puedo subir el segundo capítulo. Gracias a Danny ch. 25 que me dio una buena idea para continuar con el capítulo 2. Idea que no he usado por querer escribir algo antes que ha compuesto este capítulo. En resumen segundo capítuo publicado y empiezo a escribir un tercero.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen le pertenecen a J.K.

**Nota:** Capítulo triste. Coged pañuelos

* * *

><p><strong>2-Dolor compartido<strong>

Es un día oscuro. Un día lleno de nubes grises y fríos cortantes. Todo junto el recuerdo de la lluvia del nubes anterior.

Es un panorama que solo puede ser descrito con una palabra. Devastador. Devastadoramente triste. Una tristeza que apenas refleja la que se siente en Hogwarts.

Hogwarts esta de luto. Ayer por la noche murieron dos alumnos. A la mañana siguiente (aquella mañana) otro alumno había ido a Azcaban. Había sido por ser el culpable de la muerte de los dos muchachos

-"Él no tiene la culpa. La tengo yo"-era el pensamiento de un joven que recorría Hogwarts.-"Yo tendría que estar en Azcaban, no Remus"

Cavilaba mientras recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts como una verdadera alma en pena

Unos sollozos llegaron a los oídos del joven alumno. Los reconoció inmediatamente ya que llevaba oyéndolos desde aquella mañana. Así que busco su origen para poder consolar a la persona que los producía. Aunque sabia que era inútil.

Después de buscar un poco, el joven pelinegro-azulado encontró a una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo escondida detrás de una armadura con la cabeza recostada entre sus piernas en posición fetal.

-Lily- murmuro el joven sin saber muy bien que decir.

La joven muchacha levanto la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos gris-azulados del muchacho que la miraba con profunda tristeza.

-¡Tú!-grito ella lanzándose sobre el joven. -¡Sirius eres un maldito! ¡Esto es culpa tuya ¡Me oyes! ¡TUYA!-grito desesperada Lily mientras golpeaba a Sirius en medio de un mar de dolor y desesperación.

Él simplemente hizo lo único que podría hacer en aquel momento. Abrazo a la joven Evans tan fuerte como podía. Poco a poco la muchacha entre sus brazos consiguió calmase y apagar sus sollozos. Aunque Sirius sabia que la tristeza nunca se marcharía.

De repente un sonido de campana dejo oírse en todo Hogwarts haciendo que los dos jóvenes rompieran su abrazo.

-Tenemos que ir Lily, tenemos que...

-¡No, no lo digas!

-...despedirnos

- ¿Porque, Sirius? ¿Porque él? Era tan joven, tenia tantos planes. Los dos los teníamos. Juntos. Íbamos a casarnos y a tener un hijo

-Harry- murmuro Sirius

-Si, Harry. Así íbamos a llamar a nuestro pequeño-confirmo Lily- Y ahora, ahora...

-Vamos Lily. Vamos a verles por ultima vez

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a los jardines del castillo donde se llevaría a cabo el funeral. El lugar tenia colocadas filas de sillas blancas donde se iban a sentar los familiares, amigos y gente que quería y extrañaba a los dos jóvenes que no volverían a abrir los ojos. Esos jóvenes cuyos restos mortales estaban ahora en hermosas lapidas de mármol blanco brillante bajo el sol.

Sirius y Lily comenzaron a pasar entre las filas de sillas hasta llegar a la primera fila donde ya se encontraban los padres de James y una mujer que Sirius supuso que era la madre de Severus ya que la había visto una vez en el anden 9 y 3/4 en compañía de él.

Cuando todo el mundo ya estaba en su lugar el director Dumbledor se adelanto para decir una palabras de consuelo:

-Amigos hoy es un día triste. Tres alumnos nos han abandonado. Dos de ellos no volverán. James Potter y Severus Snape. Dos jóvenes, llenos de vida, llenos de sueños. Sueños que no se cumpliran si no se recuerdan. Si no los recordamos. Este es un día para recordar. Recordar las alegrias y olvidar las penas. Hoy también es un día para reflexionar. Sobre el precio de nuestras elecciones y la consecuencia de nuestros actos. Recordad y reflexionad. Pero nunca olvidéis ni ignoréis lo que hoy ha ocurrido. Gracias.

Con esas palabras Dumbledor acabo su discurso. Entonces las dos lapidas de marfil fueron puestas en la fosa opacando as su brillo. Con un movimiento de varita del mago la tierra cayo sobre los agujeros enterrando a los dos jóvenes.

Los llantos que antes eran apagados ahora se hicieron presentes. El dolor era fuerte, disminuir a pero no se iría.

Lily volvía ha estar abrazada a Sirius, el señor Potter intentaba calmar a su esposa. La señora Snape intentaba ocultar su dolor detrás de su pañuelo blanco, como si ese trozo de tela fuera un escudo contra la horrible realidad.

En cuanto Lily acabo de llorar ella y Sirius se dirigieron de vuelta al castillo. Por el camino se encontraron con la madre de Snape

- ¿Señora Snape?-la llamo Sirius

-Si, soy yo. ¿Y tú eres?

-Me llamo Sirius y esto, esto... todo esto es culpa mía.

- ¿Porque?

-Porque yo envíe a su hijo al sauce boxeador. Si no lo hubiera hecho...

-Pequeño, yo no te culpo. No te culpes tú.

_Esas fueron las palabras que le dedico en aquellos momentos Eillen Snape a Sirius Black_

* * *

><p>Final abierto. ¡Hey! pero si hay tercera parte puedo darme ese lujo ¿no? . Reviews anonimos los contesto en mi perfil y pongo cuanto tengo hecho del tercer capítulo.<p> 


	3. Rayo verde de esperanza

Antes de empezar tengo que decir algunas cosas:

1-Siento haber tardado tanto. Ha habido una mezcla de factores que seria muy larga de explicar.

2- Buenas noticias. Primera: este es el capítulo más largo de esta historia. Segunda: Voy a alargarla hasta los diez capítulos aproximadamente

3-Cambió de titulo. De "Los perros no pueden llorar" a "Consecuencias". En una semana.

4-Sabia que lo de los perros no pueden llorar no me lo había inventado yo. Lo leí en "Love Potion" una gran historia Snack en slasheaven.

5- Debido a un intercambio que algunos compañeros hacen no se puede avanzar temario. Por lo tanto tendré mucho tiempo para escribir el 4º capitulo. Capitulo que ya está bastante adelantado ya que durante el tiempo que no he podido publicar este lo he ido escribiendo

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que puedan reconocer es de J.K. Lo demás todo mío.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi (relación chicoxchico), semi AU (universo alterno) y muerte de personajes

* * *

><p><strong>3-Rayo verde de esperanza<strong>

-Yo, yo...-murmuro Sirius con lágrimas en sus ojos- no puedo soportarlo más

De repente Sirius empezó a correr alejándose de allí. Alejándose del dolor y la desesperación. Alejándose del sentimiento de culpabilidad que le embargaba. Lejos del perdón que sentía que no se merecía.

Corrió y corrió en dirección al bosque prohibido. Por el camino se cruzo con aquellas personas que habían ido al funeral. Personas que miraron con pena al joven Gryffindor. Una pena que él sabía que se convertiría en odio cuando lo supieran. Cuando supieran que era culpa suya. Únicamente suya.

Cuando llegó al bosque prohibido se dirigió a un claro que habían descubierto sus amigos y él en una de aquellas escapadas nocturnas para acompañar a Remus en su transformación.

Al llegar al claro empezó a llorar debido al dolor que le producía saber que todo aquello había acabado. No más bromas, ni escapadas. No más amistad. Se había quedado solo. Completamente solo.

De repente oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a donde él estaba. Una sombra de una mujer apareció delante de él- La señora Snape. Ésta se agacho y le abrazo con amor maternal. Sirius se dejo abrazar mientras lloraba dejando ir toda su tristeza y culpa. Se sentía tan devastado...pero los brazos que le rodeaban le libraban de toda desesperación que su corazón contenía. Cuando al fin se recupero, rompió el abrazo y levanto la cabeza observo que allí también se encontraba Lily.

-Sirius-murmuro la pelirroja mientras se agachaba para poder colocar una mano en el hombro del susodicho

-Lily, yo...

-No es culpa tuya-dijo la pelirroja adivinando que le pasaba a su amigo

-No, no es tuya-reafirmo la señora Snape

-Pero

-Pero nada-replicó ella- ahora levántate, límpiate las lagrimas y sigue adelante

-Señora Snape

-Llámame Eileen, pequeño. Si algún día necesitas algo envíame una lechuza o ven a mi casa en la calle de las Hilanderas

-Gracias

-Vamos Sirius, tenemos que volver-dijo Lily

-Si, gracias Eileen

-De nada, Sirius. Me quedare toda la semana si necesitas algo...

-La avisaremos

Sirius y Lily se dirigieron hacia el castillo acompañados por Eileen. En cuanto llegaron al vestíbulo se separaron. La mujer fue en dirección a una habitación que le habían preparado los elfos domésticos por orden de Dumbeldor y los jóvenes subieron las escaleras para ir a la torre de Gryffindor

* * *

><p><strong>Torre Gryffindor<strong>

Cuando entraron a la torre se encontraron con un grupo de tres chicas. Las amigas de Lily. Ellas se adelantaron pasando entre varios lenes con caras lúgubres. Habían perdido a James Potter. Su líder. Su ejemplo a seguir. Su espíritu Gryffindor.

Las jóvenes se acercaron a Lily demostrándole su apoyo y dándole un hombro donde poder llorar. Lily se giro y vio a su amigo con la preocupación escrita en su cara. Este solo le dirigió una sonrisa conciliadora

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes

-¿Seguro?

-Si claro, buenas noches Lil

-Buenas noches, Siri

Sirius subió por las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de los chicos. Desde allí se dirigió a su habitación añorando ya las carreras que James y él hacían cada día para ver quien llegaba antes en su habitación mientras Remus les regañaba por hacer tanto ruido.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con Peter guardando algunos objetos personales en su baúl

-Peter, ¿qué haces?-preguntó Sirius sorprendido

-Empaquetar. Me voy de Hogwarts

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Mis padres creen que no estoy seguro. Ya sabes con todo eso del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado...

-No importa-murmuro Sirius intentando esbozar una sonrisa mientras sentía que se moría por dentro

-Adiós, Pad-se despidió Petterwig mientras salía de la habitación (1)

-Adiós, Colagusano...

Destrozado por los recientes acontecimientos lo único racional que Sirius fue capaz de hacer fue irse a dormir

* * *

><p><strong>Sueño de Sirius<strong>

Estaba... ¿Dónde estaba? Esa era la pregunta que resonaba en su mente, que resonaba en aquel espació alabastro que no parecía tener ni principió ni fin

-Hola, hay alguien- su voz resonó y fue disminuyendo de volumen hasta desparecer. Como su amor, como Remus, como...

-¿James?

A lo lejos había un chico que parecía que era James Potter. La altura y la complexión física junto aquel pelo rebelde señalaban que aquel chico podía ser James. Pero al estar de espalda Sirius no podía confirmarlo.

Despacio y con cuidado se acerco al chico. El miedo y la expectación se removían en su interior junto a un brillo de esperanza. Pero antes de poder tocar el hombro del muchacho, cuando estaba junto a él, este se giro rebelando unos ojos verde esmeralda.

En un instante miles de imágenes pasaron delante de sus ojos. Cuando las imágenes pararon no pudo evitar coger aire. Estaba mareado y sentía ganas d vomitar. Lo que había visto... No lo recordaba. (2) Pero sabía que había sido. Aquel muchacho, Harry el hijo de James y Lily era el salvador del mundo mágico. Un rayo verde de esperanza más poderoso que el Avada Kedravra. Un rayo que él había eliminado. Por eso ya no habría esperanza. Voldemort sumiría todo en la oscuridad. Tenía que hacer algo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Pregúntale a Dumbeldor

Después de esas palabras, Sirius se despertó de golpe. Recordaba vivamente su sueño y de alguna manera sabía que había sido real. Una realidad que ahora estaba gravada con fuego en su mente. Sabía que nunca olvidaría ese sueño. Jamás

Entonces hizo un hechizo para ver la hora. Las 7:17(3) de la mañana. No sabía si el director Dumbeldor estaría despierto. Pero valía la pena intentarlo. Rápidamente se levanto de la cama, busco ropa para ponerse, se visto y saló de su habitación

Antes de darse cuenta ya había salido de la sala común y estaba delante de la gárgola que vigilaba la entrada que llevaba al despacho del director.

Ante ella Sirius se quedo parado ya que no sabía la contraseña pero entonces se le ocurrió que podía decir.

-Me gustaría asumir las consecuencias de mis actos

_Ante aquellas palabras la gárgola se movió para dar paso a aquellas escaleras que en vez de ser mecánicas eran mágicas En cuanto llego a lo alto llamo a la perta con la resolución brillando en sus ojos._

_Estaba decidido._

* * *

><p>(1) No voy a sacar más a Peter en este fic. No sé donde encajarlo por eso he hecho que se marche<p>

(2)Lo que ha visto Sirius vendría a ser el canon original. Es decir la historia de los libros de J.K.

(3)Como no sabía qué hora poner exactamente le dije a un amigo que me dijera una hora que no fuera ni muy pronto ni muy tarde. Y va y me dice las 11:30 XD. Al final después de decirle que me fuera diciendo horas más pronto me dijo las 7:17. No sé porque pero me gusto y la he puesto. Gracias Roger n.n

* * *

><p>A los Reviews:<p>

**Radioactive Shev: **Jejeje. Soy malvada otro final abierto. Pero lo qu e cuenta es que lo continuo òuó. Con 7 capis mas (aprox). Si pobres sobretodo Siri. A el pobre aún le queda mucho dolor que sufrir. u.u

**AnataYume: **Pobre Rem. Los del ministerio... ¡A la hoguera! Si pobre Sirius y lo que aún le queda... ¿8 caps más te parecen suficientes? XD


	4. Serpiente negra

Y aqui el cuarto cap de Consecuencias. Lo he subido hoy porque es Sant Valentin y... a quien quiero engañar. Lo he subido hoy porque hoy, hace justo un año, publique mi primera historia Snack (si un cutrepoema se puede considerar historia ó.ò)

Antes de empezar tengo que decir algunas cosas:

1-Por motivos argumentales este fic empieza en 7º año merodeador

2-Bellatrix va al mismo curso que Sirius

3- Me he dado cuenta de una cosa releyéndome los anteriores capítulos. En esta historia Sirius tiene un punto Maternal de apoyo, Eileen. Pero considerando el canon normal tendrían que serlo los padres de James… bueno supongamos que Sirius aún no se ha escapado de casa y no les conoce muy bien. Total esto es un AU. No creo que pase nada…

4-Por culpa de tres (MUY complicados) exámenes que tengo en las próximas dos semanas no podre escribir en esas dos semanas. Eso más sumado a que no sé cómo escribir el próximo capítulo (la idea la tengo pero no hay manera de que salga. .. Parece que tengo gafe con los capítulos impares… ) la próxima actualización no será hasta dentro de un tiempo. Lo siento mucho u/u

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que puedan reconocer es de J.K. Lo demás todo mío.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi (relación chicoxchico), semi AU (universo alterno) y muerte de personajes

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**-S****erpiente negra**

-Adelante, señor Black

-Director Dumbeldor

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?-pregunto Albus al ver la cara de seriedad del chico

-Quiero saber si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para detener al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado

-¿Por qué quiere saber eso?

-Esta noche he tenido un sueño. En el aparecía un joven de cabello castaño revuelto y ojos verde esmeralda. Era el hijo de James y Lily. Estoy seguro.

-Pero James está muerto, recuerdas- murmuro Dumbeldor con una voz que daba la sensación de que temía por la salud mental del joven Gryffindor.

-Ya lo sé- replico Sirius- pero él es su hijo. El hijo que ya no nacerá por mi culpa. Aquel que es el único con poder para derrotar al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Por eso quiero saber si hay algo que yo pueda hacer. Déjeme enmendar mi error.

-Bueno hay algo… pero es muy peligroso

-¿Qué es?- pregunto ansioso

-Bueno, necesitamos un espía en las filas de Mortifagos.

-¿Un espía? ¿Para qué?

-Necesitamos a alguien para que nos comunique los movimientos de Voldemort para evitar que haga daño. Con un espía podríamos salvar las vidas de millones de personas con sangre muggle en sus venas.

-Entiendo…

-Entonces, joven Black, ¿acepta?

-Sí. Iré a hablar con mi prima Bellatrix haber si consigo saber alguna manera de unirme a los Mortifagos

-Buena idea. Comuníqueme los avances a través de Fawkes. Cuando lo llame el aparecerá. Y no le detectaran ya que ninguna magia puede afectar a los fénix-explico Dumbeldor señalando al susodicho animal mitológico. Este canto un sonido que parecía afirmativo.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por todo-dijo Sirius antes de irse

-Buena suerte y que Merlín le ayude-seseo el director al muchacho

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Sirius salió del despacho para dirigirse a la sala común de las serpientes

Por el camino se encontró con alumno de las cuatro casas. Todos tenían una cara de tristeza más o menos pronunciada según el lazo que les uniera a los dos difuntos. También encontró otras expresiones. Eran de pena y miedo. Pena por su dolor, miedo a su reacción.

Al fin llegó a las mazmorras, más concretamente delante de la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, y, por segunda vez consecutiva, no sabía la contraseña. Genial. Pero estaba de suerte ya que, casualmente, por ahí pasaba el profesor Slughton.

-Hola joven Black ¿está bien? Con todo lo que ha pasado…

-Si estoy bien. Podría, por favor, dejarme entrar en la sala común de Slytherin. Tengo que hablar de un asunto familiar con mi prima-se invento Sirius

-¡Oh! Por supuesto, joven Black. Por supuesto-exclamo el profesor- Al fin y al cabo yo soy el jefe de la casa Slytherin y si es un problema familiar… No creo que el director Dumbeldor tenga alguna objeción ¿No cree señor Black?

-Por supuesto, ahora por favor…

-A sí, sí. La contraseña es serpiente negra (1)

Ante aquello el cuadro que guardaba la entrada a la sala común se movió mostrando su interior.

-Muchas gracias

-Ha sido un placer. Adiós joven Black

-Adiós

Y con eso, el profesor Slughton seguía su camino, mientras Sirius entraba a la sala común.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Bellatrix<strong>

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que Bellatrix, que estaba cómodamente acostada en su casa, se levantara para ver quién era que llamaba. En la puerta encontró su primo con un gesto serio impreso en su cara.

-Primito-exclamó Bella con diabólica alegría.-Te estaba esperando.

-¿Me esperabas?

-Claro. Por fin tu plan ha hecho una gran actuación. Incluso yo me lo creí

-¿Actuación?

-¡Por supuesto! Él fingir ser la oveja negra, ir a Gryffindor, fingir defender a los sangre sucias, hacerte amigo de gente como la que fingías ser. Todo eso para dar un duro golpe ¡Les has apuñalado por la espalda! Precioso primo. Increíblemente hermoso. Y lo mejor es que, aunque eres culpable, todo el mundo cree que lo hiciste sin querer y que estas arrepentido. Cuando es lo contrario. Lo has hecho para demostrar que los "sangre limpia" somos mejores que los "sangre sucia". Aun así es una pena que Potter haya muerto. Al fin y al cabo era de una familia con gran pureza de sangre. Aunque sus ideas no fueran las mejores…

-Ya, claro- la voz de Sirius era calmada, pero sentía que le hervía la sangre. No podía creer lo horrible que era su prima. Y la manera en que lo decía. Como si fuera algo normal y corriente. Le enfurecía. Le enfermaba. Pero tenía que recordarse que hacia todo aquello para poder solucionarlas cosas. Debía comerse sus palabras y darle la razón a su prima. Como lo tendria que hacer de ahora en adelante ahora que entraría en las filas de los Mortifagos.

-Bueno, primo. Supongo que la revelación de tú mascara señala que te quieres unir a las filas de Señor Tenebroso.

-Si

-Bien, ahora mismo enviare una carta al Lord Oscuro. Ven mañana a esta hora y te diré algo. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana

-Adiós

_Y así empezó la nueva vida de Sirius Black. Pero mientras él volvía a la sala común de Gryffindor había unos ojos grises que le seguí ojos grises que dudaban de lo que Bellatrix había supuesto. Él no creía que Sirius hubiera dicho la verdad._

* * *

><p>(1) Explicación de porque he elegido estas palabras como contraseña y titulo de este capítulo: La serpiente se refiere a que a partir de ahora Sirius se va a tener que comportar como un Slytherin. El negro significa su cambio al lado oscuro.<p>

* * *

><p>Se aceptan apuestas sobre de quien son los ojos grises. Por cierto ¿os a gustado la redacción del ultimo parrafo en cursiva? Si os ha gustado lo hare en todo los capitulos. n.n. Y otra cosa. El siguiente cap Sirius asistira a clases normalmente. Es un capitulo muy transitivo. Pero la pregunta es: ¿que clases quereis? se aceptan sugerencias.<p>

A los reviews:

**-Radioactive Shev: **Creo que ya has visto que ha pasado. Pero seguro que tienes ganas de mas. XD. Si, es verdad que no sabia como poner a Peter.

**25:** No te preocupes. Lo entiendo no siempre se tiene tiempo para todo. Total yo tarde un mas de un mes en subir el capi 3 y el 5 va por el mismo camino...

Ya vez lo que es capaz Sirius de hacer. Es todo un Gryffindor *¬*.

Otra lectora de Love Potion jeje entonces supongo que te sonaria lo de los perros no pueden lllorar. Y Trickster ... la conosco pero por falta de tiempo apenas la puedo leer y ya no se diga de dejar un comentario... Pero sin duda es uno de los mejores Snack en español existentes. ÒuÓ


	5. Flor de Hielo

Hola gente después de 3 meses, casi nada XDU ¿no? ó.ò. Vale, vale lo siento ha sido una eternidad este capítulo de verdad se me ha resistido. No solo escribirlo sino pasarlo. Además es el capítulo más largo del fic (con más de 1000 palabras cuando mis capítulos suelen ser de 800) y el más cutre. Aun así cuando lo acabe lo quiero rescribir entero... pero eso ya es un proyecto futuro. Y ahora sin más dilación...

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer es de J.K. Lo demás todo mío.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi (relación chicoxchico), semi AU (universo alterno) y muerte de personajes**

* * *

><p><strong>5-Flor de Hielo<strong>

Ignorante al hecho de que un miembro de la casa Slytherin dudaba de sus intenciones, Sirius volvíaa su sala común. Pero entonces cuando pasaba por un pasillo oyó una voz femenina que le llamaba por su nombre. Era la señora Snape. Esta le llamaba desde el umbral de una habitación que Sirius supuso que era aquella en la que la habían acomodado mientras duraba su estancia en Hogwarts.

-Hola Eileen

-Hola Sirius ¿Qué haces por aquí?-pregunto ella consciente que por el hecho de pasar por aquel pasillo del único lugar del que podía venir era la sala común de las serpientes.

-Esto…-dijo Sirius sabiendo por los derroteros que iban los pensamientos de la mujer.

-¿Quieres pasar?-dijo ella apartándose de la puerta de su habitación dejando pasar a Sirius.

-Sí, claro. Gracias.

-Bueno, ¿qué pasa Sirius?-pregunto directamente Eileen-¿porqué vienes de la sala común de Slytherin? Y lo más importante ¿qué hacías allí?

Ante eso Sirius decidió explicárselo todo. Le explico su sueño, la sugerencia de Dumbeldor de ser un espía entre las filas de Mortifagos, su aceptación y la idea de ir a ver a su prima para conseguirlo.

-¿Eso significa que no te volveré a ver?-pregunto ella tristemente

-Es lo mas segur, pero te enviare cartas con la ayuda de Fawkes. No creo que el director Dumbeldor tenga ningún problema con ello.

-Me alegro-respondió sinceramente-pero no lo hagas muy a menudo, puede ser peligroso- le aviso ella

-Lo sé, iré con cuidado. Adiós Eileen-dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba

-Adiós, Sirius-respondió ella mientras correspondía al abrazo

Entonces Sirius salió de la habitación para proseguir su camino hacia su sala común. Allí se encontró con Lily que bajaba a desayunar

-Hola Sirius-le saludo ella. Se notaba que se encontraba mejor que ayer, aunque daba la sensación de que no había dormido muy bien…

-Hola-respondió el con voz seca. No lo quería pero Sirius se había dado cuenta de que para cumplir su plan debía de alejarse de los demás.

-¿Qué te pasa?-respondió Lily sorprendida

-Nada, solo me encuentro mal

-Bueno vale-respondió ella un poco sorprendida

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Bellatrix<strong>

Después de la marcha de Sirius Bellatrix meditó sobre la actitud de su primo. ¿Casi siete años de actuación para algo tan sencillo? No. No se lo creía. Ahí había gato encerrado. Por eso había dicho lo de las pruebas a su primo. No eran pruebas para demostrar su habilidad sino su lealtad. Normalmente no se hacían pruebas para entrar en los Mortifagos. No eran necesarias, Los aspirantes los presentaban o sugerían sus padres. Por eso envió una carta al Lord Oscuro para que le recomendara las mejores pruebas que podía imponer a su primo. Así estaría completamente seguro de la lealtad de uno de sus lugartenientes.

* * *

><p><strong>En el gran comedor<strong>

Un aura oscura se sentía en las cuatro mesas que representaban las cuatro casas.

La más lúgubre era la de Gryfindor donde las caras de sus alumnos mostraban una gran tristeza y desesperación. Entre esos rostros desesperanzados nadie noto el cambio que estaba sufriendo Sirius... Solo Lily creía que esa lúgubre cara escondía más que tristeza por la muerte de su amigo. Pero después de la cortante respuesta de aquella mañana no se atrevía decir nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Primera clase: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO)<strong>

Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Suele ser una clase bastante animada. Donde jóvenes alumnos aprenden hechizos y encantamientos para enfrentarse a magos oscuros, vampiros y licántropos.

Siempre fue la clase favorita de los Merodeadores. Ahora solo quedaba Sirius

-Bueno alumnos poneos por parejas. Hoy vamos a practicar el patronus.

Y lo obvio pasó. La muerte de James era como un grupo de dementores que les impedía convocar a sus patronus debido a su poder.

**Segunda clase: Transformaciones**

* * *

><p>Siempre fue la clase favorita de Sirius. Él siempre era el primero en realizar las transformaciones requeridas. Aquel día, por raro que parezca, también lo consiguió aunque le costó más esfuerzo. Mientras la clase acababa Lily, que también había hecho su transformación a la perfección, intentaba hablar con el moreno solo consiguiendo silencios o respuestas cortantes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera clase: Pociones<strong>

Pociones. Clase compartida por Gryffindors y Slytherins desde tiempos inmemoriales. Era la clase favorita de Severas. Pero Severus no estaba allí para dar vida a la clase con sus comentarios sarcásticos ni sus sonrisas maliciosas. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo e incluso el siempre jovial Slughton se veía deprimido mientras intentaba, sin éxito, animar la clase mientras les explicaba una poción que Merlín-sabe-para-que-era.

* * *

><p>Estas fueron las clases que los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor tomaron aquella mañana de invierno. Después de la comida en el gran comedor les tocaba clase de Herbologia y Sirius, que empezaba a sentirse culpable debido a la patente preocupación de Lily, salió rápidamente en dirección a los invernaderos después de haber comido rápidamente para evitar las continuas preguntas de la muchacha.<p>

Fuera de los invernaderos se lo encontró con la profesora Sprout, sentado en una roca. Ella le miro con preocupación debido al rostro extremadamente serio del joven. En un intento de animarle cogió una pequeña flor del conjunto de plantas que sostenía entre sus brazos y se la tendió. La flor era diminuta de apenas un par de cm. Era de color blanco con algunas venas azul claro. El conjunto recordaba al hielo. Su nombre era ese: Flor de Hielo. Su significado era el del frio que quedaba en el corazón tras el extinguido de esa estrella que simbolizaba una persona especial en tu vida.

Sirius le dirigió una mirada agradecida a la señora Sprout antes de dirigirse a los invernaderos para comenzar la clase.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarta clase: Herbologia<strong>

Después de eso Sirius y la profesora Sprout entraron en el invernadero y, poco a poco, el resto de los alumnos fue llegando para empezar la clase. Cuando la profesora comprobó que ya estaban todos los alumnos empezó a explicar las propiedades de la Venus atrapamoscas mágica. Mientras Sirius se abstraía contemplando la Flor de Hielo. Después de observarla por todos los ángulos posibles decidió que quería conservarla. Arranco un trozo del pergamino donde se suponía que estaba tomando apuntes, lo doblo por la mitad y coloco la flor entre los pliegues antes de guardarla al final del libro de Herbologia.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinta clase: Adivinación<strong>

En el aula de adivinación, sentados alrededor de las pequeñas mesas, se encontraban los alumnos de Gryffindor. Sobre cada mesa había una bola de cristal.

La profesora Trelawney paseaba entre los alumnos. Mientras se paseaba decía: -Hoy alumnos vamos a predecir vuestro futuro, empezare yo mostrándoos un ejemplo rebelando el futuro del joven Black- dijo antes de parar delante de la mesa donde se encontraba Sirius. La profesora se inclino y miro la bola de encima de la mesa -Ah… ya veo tu destino. Es oscuro oculto entre niebla. Pero puedo ver. Veo flores de color rojo y tormentas con nubes negras. También veo un riachuelo dorado a lo lejos. Y un mar verde en medio de una tormenta de nieve… ¡Ah! _De repente la profesora Trelawney se aparta de la bola de cristal. Una descarga eléctrica la ha separado. Todos en la clase se burlan pensando que es un nuevo truco de la profesora para que la creyeran y no la despidieran. Lo que no sabían es que la profecía era real._

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 5. Personalmente es el que menos me gusta aunque me ha gustado el significado que le he dado a mi flor.<p>

Si encontráis alguna palabra mal escrita o algo así avisadme que es culpa de mi corrector que últimamente está muy tonto. U¬¬

Otra cosa los exámenes finales se acercan y no creo que pueda retomar consecuencias hasta el día 15 de junio. Lo siento u.u. Aunque como sera verano creo que podre escribir a toda máquina n.n

Por cierto la predicción de Trelawney es criptica pero 100% correcta y básicamente es un resumen de lo que va a pasar en la historia. La iré explicado a medida que pasen los capítulos y los sucesos vayan pasando.

Empiezo:

**-**"Es oscuro oculto entre niebla":

Es oscuro se refiero al futuro en el lado oscuro de Sirius (si como la serpiente negra del anterior capitulo)

Lo de oculto se refiere al hecho de cómo lectoras/es no sabéis que va a pasar, vamos algo desconocido.

La niebla hace referencia al/a la misterioso/a Slytherin de ojos grises el/la cual va a tener un gran peso argumental.

-Pero puedo ver: Ninguna referencia concreta simplemente es algo que he puesto para poder continuar con la profecía…

Reviews:

**-Paladium: **Malvada yo no soy sentimentaloide (bueno si XP)

¡No conoces Love Potion! Dios pues es uno de los grandes fics de SB/SS tan bueno como Trickster aunque al estar publicado solo en slasheaven (creo) lo entiendo. Pero si eres una verdadera fan de esta pareja y quieres leer algo que de verdad te emocione tienes que leer Love Potion. Te dejo el link por si quieres leerlo: www . slasheaven viewstory . php? sid = 8197(sin espacios) Si te gusta también tiene segunda parte igualmente recomendada.

Claro, obviamente la parte cursiva solo la pondré al final del capítulo.(haber si pienso una parte cursiva para los anteriores).

Si a mí tampoco me suena historia de la magia (aún así lo de pendejo sly me ha gustado. XD La verdad es que no pensaba escribir a Sirius con esa actitud. xp Por eso Lily le va a cantar las 40 en el próximo cap.) Herbologia escrita y no solo eso sino que con Herbologia se me ha ocurrido lo de la Flor de Hielo que será útil para un suceso que pasara de aquí unos capítulos.

Malfoy, Regulus o Narcissa uno de los tres es correcto ¿quien? Lo averiguaras en unos 2 capítulos

Jeje hacer sufrir a los personajes(*¬*) y lo de Regulus bueno… algo así tengo planeado.

A tu PD: Como ves Bella no se fiaba un pelo de Sirius. Lo hace para convencerlo y poder enviar la carta al Lord.

**Danny ch.25: **No saber que decir... si me ha pasado mucho en esta historia lo entiendo no hay problema a mí lo que me gusta es que me comenten n.n

DCAO: Hecho.

Regulus o Narcissa eh... bueno has acertado es uno de los dos pero eso se verá más adelante (en unos dos capítulos calculo)


End file.
